


Потерянный

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Being Lost, Gen, Mental Instability, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Траин сын Трора, король народа Дурина, решил вернуться в Эребор с небольшим отрядом. Но по пути через Лихолесье он отстал от спутников, бесследно исчез, и о его судьбе никто не знал долгие годы..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерянный

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на конкурс "Битва Пяти Воинств - Весенний марафон" по заданию "Дорога через лес".

Проклятый лес.  
_ветки ветки ветки паутина_  
То ли огонь вдалеке мелькнул?  
_ночь ночь ночь темнота лес_  
Где наш лагерь? Где все?  
_не кричи не шуми придут твари леса услышат придут_  
Вроде бы тропинка? Или прогалина? Под ногами ветка хрустнула. Снова чаща. Да где ж эта тропа.  
_деревья скрипят ветер шумит_  
Думай, думай. Дорога с запада на восток. Гора на востоке. Взойдёт солнце, покажет путь.  
_золото золото золото ведёт меня тянет кружит_  
Река. На карте была река? Нужно найти реку, идти вдоль берега, река выведет на дорогу.  
_дорога дорога предки строили клали камни ставили столбы возводили мосты всё пыль всё рухнуло всё забыто_  
Я же помню. Мы шли по южной дороге. Старый Гномий Тракт, что с востока на запад. Напрямик через лес. Надёжные камни, крепкие.  
Две эпохи простояли, и сносу им нет.  
_дорога дорога не сходи с дороги заплутаешь лес уведёт закружит_  
Что за злое колдовство здесь? Ветра нет, а деревья шевелятся.  
_рыжая белка чёрная белка белая ветка серая паутина_  
Где мои спутники? Я был не один. Со мной были...  
_имена имена бороды топоры глаза  
родичи семья королевство отряд Гора_  
Мы шли к Горе. Там наш дом. Там моё королевство.  
_дом дом королевство дом семья огонь_  
Дракон! Огненный змей Смауг. Змей спит на нашем золоте. Змей выгнал нас из дома. Мы шли его убить.  
_золото золото огонь пожар смерть_  
Я не помню, как, но мы собирались его убить. Мы должны были его убить.  
_дом шахта серебро железо уголь мастерская сокровищница кузня пиршественный зал лестница оружейная ворота мост Гора лес лес лес степь трава небо огромное пустое бесконечное_  
Мы сбежали. Мы должны вернуться. Я знаю тайную дверь. Мы войдём внутрь и убьём его.  
_убей убей воткни проверни разруби ударь копьё топор молот размозжи заруби убей_  
Почему я один? Где остальные? Я Траин сын Трора, Короля-под-Горой. Я король народа Дурина. Где моё воинство?  
_чёрные стволы белые стволы ветки деревья река_  
Под ногами хлюпает. Болото? Откуда болото? На карте не было. Где карта?  
_карта карта план ключ тайная дверь особый день тайные ходы тайны секреты чары наследие ключ дверь лестница порог_  
На карте болота южнее, помню. Проклятый лес всё не кончается. Дорога была севернее. Она пересекает реку. Мне на север или северо-восток. Мимо реки уж никак не промахнусь.  
_ветки ветки ветки кочки опять болото вода чёрная ветки чёрные темно холодно ночь_  
Сколько ночей прошло? Не помню. Огниво потерял. Еда кончилась. Грибы пожевал, горькие. Из ручьёв не пить, отец предупреждал, а как из них не пить? От жажды здесь сдохнуть? И так в голове мутится.  
_я выйду я выберусь я король я должен дома ждут подданые надеются семья ждёт дети друзья королевство долг_  
Паутина. Липкая, цепляется. Полная борода проклятой паутины. И во рту ещё. Тьфу.  
_шелестит клацает шуршит смотрит пробирается подкрадывается_  
Эй, покажись, кто там! А, вот ты где! Ну на тебе! Н-на ещё! Посмотрим, кто кого сегодня.  
_убей разруби бац хрясь готово пополам ещё один лапы жвалы убей ударь ещё подходят беги_  
И где я теперь? Где карта? О, вот же она. Ну хоть карту не потерял. На восток, на север, да куда угодно, лишь бы выйти из этого леса.  
_ветки ветки стволы кочки паутина стволы кора холод ветки белки_  
Дымком потянуло. Живёт кто-то. Или лагерем стоит. Найти, дорогу спросить? Я король, я щедро вознагражу. После.  
_золото золото дракон не отдавай не разбазаривай богатство нужно больше ещё больше ещё_  
Тьфу. Пропал дым. И огня не видно. Снова заблудился. Я хоть правильно иду?  
_чёрные тропы чёрные ветки чёрное сердце леса_  
Тропинка. Ну наконец-то! Кто-то здесь ходит, выйду к жилью, узнаю, где я. День Дурина, поди, давно прошёл, опоздали мы со своей картой и дверью. Ну не беда, ребят своих отыщу, через год ещё попробуем. Только в лес проклятый больше ни ногой!  
Орки? Откуда здесь?... А, не важно. Врёшь, не возьмёшь! Ну, подходите, твари, получайте! Отведай моего топора! За Дурина! А это за Эребор! За Трора! За Дурина! За Фрерина! И ещё один! Сдохни! Да сколько ж вас?  
_камень огонь башня руины плен клетка холод пламя лёд_  
Кто я?  
_пламя лёд страх боль боль забвение туман_  
Где я?  
_ветки ветки бесконечный лес паутина болото чёрная белка рыжая белка_


End file.
